


Why dont you do anything?

by woodsleksa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Eventual Relationships, F/F, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsleksa/pseuds/woodsleksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bellamy, I’m telling you all this girl does is look up candle websites. I have sat behind her all term and never once have I seen her do anything else.” Clarke sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her shoulder length, blonde hair.</p><p>Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and shot an amused glance Clarke's way, “If this girl wants to spend her entire time in class searching up candles then that’s her prerogative. It is a little strange, I’ll give you that. But, if she’s happy I say let her be.”</p><p>Clarke nodded her head knowing that he was right. If this girl didn’t want to pay attention to their class then there was really nothing she could about it. Or was there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Clarke Griffin loves her pre med class. A lot. Clarke also loves when the students in her course love it just as much as she does. And she's pretty sure that all of them do. There is always good discussion and participation from everyone which makes the class all the more enjoyable. Plus the teacher isn't all that awful and doesn't give crazy amounts of course work. By pretty sure though Clarke means all with the exception of one.

There is one girl who doesn't seem at all interested in the study of common and uncommon clinical issues, organ and internal system failures or anything even remotely related to human anatomy. Every morning the girl walks into the lecture hall, a bun messily sat on top of her head. A pair of sweatpants hung low on her lips and a tight athletic shirt clung to her abdomen. A first Clarke doesn't notice these things. She has no reason to. Sure, she thought that the unprofessional look was odd. But Clarke took into consideration that this likely wasn't her only course and the idea of being comfortable during a two hour lecture didn't seem _that_ terrible.

Clarke had always been one to pay attention while lessons were being taught. Even from a young age she had been fascinated whenever her parents spoke about their own patients and long work days at the hospital back and forth across the family dinner table. Medicine was something Clarke loved. She loved helping people and following in her parents’ foot steps to become a doctor as well seemed like the perfect way to achieve this.

She wasn't sure, but she was willing to make a fair assumption that the uninterested stranger did not grow up in the same environment that Clarke had. Which lead Clarke to question why the girl even bothered to show up to the class if all she was going to do was take naps, play on her cell phone and look at _fucking candle websites_?


	2. Addressing Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke addresses some issues she's been having with a particular brunette.

Clarke Griffin lay in her bed, blonde hair sprawling out onto her pillows, comforter entangled around her body. She was sleeping soundly until the force of another body jumping onto the bed beside her startled her from her slumber. She sat upright; mentally cursing herself for thinking having roommates was in fact a good idea. "Clarke. Wake up. Come on, you need to get up." Octavia mumbled, bouncing the bed in attempt to wake up the blonde. "Seriously, you have class in half an hour and I am meeting Raven for breakfast."

"O, if you could not remind me that I don't get to go out for breakfast every morning that would be great." Clarke yawned; throwing her legs over the side of the bed, standing up to stretch her arms above her head.

Octavia arched an eyebrow and leaned back on the bed, her elbows supporting her weight. " _Jesus Clarke_ , do you ever need a shower." Her lips curled into a smug smile and watched as Clarke moved to the other side of the room and pulled open the sliding door to her closet.

"Jesus _Octavia_ ," Clarke mocked as she picked through the contents of the closet, pushing some of the hangers to the back and some more towards the front. "Ever hear of being a good friend and making me a bowl of cereal?" she teased back, pulling out white tank top, her jean jacket and a pair of high waisted shorts. She closed the closet door, throwing the clothes onto her shoulder before exiting the room. "I'm taking a shower and I expect my Captain Crunch to be waiting for me once I'm out."

* * *

 

Once Clarke has finished showering, she exited their bathroom to find Octavia sitting on their kitchen counter; thumbing through one of Clarke's med textbooks. A bowl of cereal sitting next to her caught Clarke's interest and she shuffled over to her friend, leaning against the counter herself. "See anything interesting in there?" the blonde asked, swirling the contents of the bowl with her spoon.

Octavia shrugged and set the book down on her lap, giving Clarke a small pat on the head. "All I can say is: I'm glad it's you and not me. Doctor stuff sounds boring and I wouldn't have the patience for it. If someone came into my office and had a broken leg I would probably put a band aid on it and tell the poor sucker to pop an Advil." Clarke laughed and shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"And that, is why you are never ever aloud to operate on me. Or anyone for the matter. On behalf of my future doctor status I forbid you." Octavia nodded in agreement and jumped off the counter, placing the textbook where she previously sat.

"Normally I wouldn't agree, but I think I have to in this case." She replied, grabbing her leather jacket from a hook near the front door leading to the hallway of their apartment complex. "Now hurry up and eat, I've got to meet Reyes in five minutes and you know how impatient that kid is."

Clarke placed her now emptied bowl into their sink, picking up her book. "You know, she could have just met us here." Clarke added, stuffing her book into her bag along with her laptop, bottle of water and notebook. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and slipped on her white converse.

"She could _have_. But that would have defeated the purpose of  me meeting her, now wouldn't it?" Octavia asked, pulling the door open for Clarke. "Now get your ass moving, Griffin. We need to ensure that you're going to be a hell of a lot better doctor than I would be." 

* * *

 

One stop for Coffee and a very brief meeting with Raven outside the pre med lecture hall was enough to get Clarke energized for her morning classes. Clarke wasn't particularly a morning person. Though she thought with the right motivation she could be. She tugged open the door to the lecture building, coffee cup held firmly in her left hand. Walking through the corridor she passed familiar and unfamiliar faces, even offering a small wave to Monty and Jasper as they waited outside a hall for what Clarke assumed to be their robotics class that they raved about. Pushing past crowds she made her way to the end of the hall, stopping at the door with a steel plaque; engraved into it was: PRE MED LECTURE.

She walked through the door frame and peered into the classroom, there was about twenty people already sat in their seats. The entire class was grateful that their professor hadn't assigned a seating arrangement and was fairly lenient about who you sat next to and who you didn't. Looking around the room, Clarke took in the familiar setting of Professor Kane, sitting down at his desk; typing away on his laptop. The smart board screen showed an opening to a slide show and across the room were the aisles of chairs and desks ascending up to the box room that held the projector.

Clarke began to walk up the steps to about the fifth row and took a seat in the middle of the aisle. She tugged her backpack off her shoulders and unzipped it, beginning to place it's contents onto the desk before her. Just as she was about to pull out her laptop _the girl_ walked in.

This wasn't just any girl to Clarke. This was probably her worst enemy. Not that she had personally done anything to Clarke, the two had never spoken actually. In Clarke's mind it what more of what this girl _didn't_ do. Than what she could have done.

Every morning this particularly girl walked into class, her sweatpants hung low on her hips. Wearing a varying amount of Trikru University long sleeves or hoodies. (depending on the weather Clarke noted.) Either a bun of a series of breads took place in her dark brown hair and she always had a gym bag slung over her shoulders. These things did not bother Clarke. She could get over the unprofessional attire, she could get over the fact that this girl looked like she belonged in the gym instead of a high profile medical lecture. None of those things mattered to the blonde.

What did matter was what the stranger did after she took her regular seat in the aisle in front of Clarke. At first, Clarke didn't even notice it happening. She was completely oblivious. Until one day, about two weeks ago when Professor Kane's lecture had gone on for quite some time about things Clarke already knew she let her eyes wander. This she recalls as her first mistake. With wandering eyes she scanned the room, some of the students were still typing away on their laptops, others taking hand written notes, some were chatting with others. But there was the one girl, with the athletic appearance and the messy bun who was sitting in the comfortable theater chair. A juice box in one hand, her other hand resting on the cursor pad of her laptop.

Clarke didn't think anything of it for about half a second until she realized that this girl was not taking notes for the class. She wasn't doing anything even remotely close medicine. She was surfing the web, clicking on links galore until she finally stopped. The brunette took a sip of her juice box and began to scroll down the page and Clarke was mortified at what she saw.

 _Candles_.

This girl had been selected to attend one of the most sought out medical courses in the entire country and she was looking at _fucking candle websites_. Who in their right mind feels the need to be looking at candles whenever they could be learning how to save lives? And to top it off, she wasn't just looking at candles. She was _buying_ them. In the middle of a lecture. Clarke watched curiously from behind the brunette as she added items to a shopping cart in the corner of her laptop screen. This was no time or place to be purchasing a boxes upon boxes. Clarke concluded she must be participating in witchcraft or some other form of voodoo because no one. Absolutely no one needed that many candles in that many colors and in that many shapes.

Clarke prided herself on being hopeful. She thought maybe this was just a one time thing she had happened to stumble across. But it wasn't. Every day since then this girl walked in, in her normal attire with her same Adidas gym bag. She sat in the same spot, with her boxed juice and her laptop. Continuously buying and looking at more candles.

Clarke _hoped_ today would be different.

It wasn't.

The girl who remained nameless to Clarke walked into the room, stumbled up the stairs and sat in her chair. Folding her legs over each other and she leaned back for a moment, her eyes closed. Clarke sighed and tried to focus on opening up a word document to take notes on the next chapter but her attention was pulled away when the brunette pulled her phone from her pocket and let out a deep sigh before replying to a message. Then continuing to throw her phone onto the desk in front of her. She looked tired. Clarke made the assumption based solely on the fact that she had dark circles around her eyes and her braid was messier than usual.

Clarke concluded that the next two and were going to be _torture_. Ever since the first day she noticed the stranger in front of her not paying attention she found it particularly difficult to pay attention herself. She spent so much time focusing on what the other was doing she was starting to get behind on their lesson plans. This would not do for Clarke. It just wouldn't.

She would have to do something. Clarke knew she couldn't address the issue right now, it was too quiet in the room and she would have to lean far too much over her desk to get the strangers attention. She would wait, formulate a plan and perhaps consult with another before taking action. If this girl wanted to go down, Clarke was sure as hell not going down with her.

Clarke eyed the girl skeptically for a few more minutes until Kane flicked the light switch and began introducing a new topic to the class. Clarke typed out bulleted notes on her laptop, trying to focus all of her attention on the task at hand but still found herself sneaking glances at the person ahead of her.

Time continued to pass the both of them and with only half hour left of the class, Clarke peered around the front of her laptop screen to find the brunette fast asleep. Head down on her desk, juice box long since emptied and a pen placed in her hand. If Clarke didn't find this girls work ethic to be completely unreasonable, she _might_ just find her to be cute.

Clarke stayed on that point for a fraction of a second before deciding that would be considered fraternizing with the enemy. Which wasn't on her list of things she intended to do.

* * *

 

Since Octavia and Raven both took afternoon classes Clarke made a last minute decision to go out to lunch with Octavia's hot shot, typical frat boy of a bother: Bellamy.

They met for lunch at a sandwich shop no more than five minutes off their shared campus. Clarke sat across from the curly haired boy, her phone in one hand and a sand which half in the other.

"Bellamy, I'm telling you all this girl does is look up candle websites. I have sat behind her all term and never once have I seen her do anything else." Clarke sighed in frustration, sending off a quick text to Octavia to tell her to pick up dinner for the two of them tonight.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and shot an amused glance Clarke's way, "If this girl wants to spend her entire time in class searching up candles then that's her prerogative. It is a little strange, I'll give you that. But, if she's happy I say let her be." He picked up his sandwich and took a bite, eyeing Clarke in search for her reaction.

Clarke nodded her head knowing that he was right. If this girl didn't want to pay attention to their class then there was really nothing she could about it.

Unless there was. She could always trick her into studying, or better yet: actually working. She could bribe her. Not that Clarke thought bribery was okay on any level, but at this point the situation had been going on for far too long and Clarke was willing to do nearly anything to get her focus back on lessons instead of worrying about what someone else was doing.

"Clarke, if it's bothering you that much just talk to the poor girl. I'm sure she wouldn't mind being chatted up by the Princess. I know I wouldn't." Bellamy suggested, setting his now almost eaten sandwich crusts back onto his plate. "Although, chances are if she made it into the class she's already pretty damn smart. Maybe she just doesn't feel like listening to Kane drone on."

"I understand that, but that isn't the point. Isn't the point of showing up to class to actually participate? To actually learn?" Clarke asked, annoyance thick in her voice.

Bellamy leaned back against the cushioned seat, picking up his can of Pepsi. "To each their own, Griffin." And with that he titled his head back and chugged the sugar filled drink.

* * *

 

Clarke spent the rest of her evening formulating a plan. Or attempting to. You would be surprised how little gets done when you live with Octavia. And whenever you're friends with both, Octavia and Raven. To the best of Clarke's abilities she formulated a plan. She would simply play it cool. After their next class together, Clarke would approach her on the way out. Perhaps claim she had missed the last section of notes; thus continuing to ask the girl if she had them. Which she knew the girl would not have. Seeing as she didn't have anything.

If all went to plan, Clarke would then ask the simple question of 'Why?'

As in, 'Why don't you do anything in class ever? When you should be working. When we have exams in a few months and how well you do on them determines the rest of your life? Why do you drink juice boxes in the middle of serious lectures and buy horrifying amounts of candles? Why do you take naps and send snapchats of Professor Kane with mustaches to people when you could be paying attention?'

These were all the questions Clarke would love to know the answers to. There would probably be more if it didn't hurt her brain just thinking about it.

After a full night of watching Friends, eating take out Chinese and studying the next chapter of her med book, (with several protests and interruptions from her friends) Clarke had decided. Her plan was final. Tomorrow after class, she would approach her. She would play herself off as innocent and then start asking the hard questions.

(Maybe not the overly stalkerish and invasive ones.)

(Maybe.)

* * *

 

The next morning Clarke sat impatiently at her desk. Every thirty seconds like clock work the blonde would check the time on her phone. It currently read 10:57 AM. Only three more minutes until she was to make her move. Clarke was nervous. She could feel the nervousness in the pits of her stomach. Something tugging at her, telling her this wasn't a good idea. That this wasn't going to end well.

She looked down at the row in front of her, her primary target was fast asleep. Hunched over in her chair, her cheek resting against her keyboard and a small smile formed on Clarke's face as the laptop screen illuminated the girls face. She was pretty, that much was obvious. But she needed a serious adjustment to her work habits.

Clarke looked down to her phone once more, 10:59 AM. Ahead of her back on floor level Professor Kane waved off the class, allowing them the spare minute to get wherever they had to be next. He flicked on the light switch and all around low groans sounded as the group adjusted their eyes to the bright lights on the ceiling. In worry of not being prepared, Clarke had long since packed up her belongings and was ready to go as soon as every else started to get up.

As she shuffled to the end of her aisle, she looked back to steal a glance at the brunette who was now sitting up groggily and rubbing her eyes in a tired motion on the sleeve of her burgundy long sleeve. Perfect, Clarke thought. She would strategically wait outside of the lecture hall building and approach her on her way out. Clarke was happy to have the upper hand in situations like these. (Not that these types of situations happened often for her.)

She hurried down the staircase to the level part of the flooring and slipped out into the hallway. A few people were lingering around the halls and Clarke figured that unless anyone the girl particularly knew wanted to stop her and have a chat she would be outside soon enough. The blonde cruised through the hall and pushed open the heavy door to the outside, a smile forming on her lips as a cool breeze hit her face.

Clarke stepped off the pavement and side stepped to the right so she was out of sight from the door. In an attempt to look nonchalant she pulled her phone from her pocket and shot off a quick text to Octavia about how uneventful her class had been.

Peering to the right Clarke heard the familiar sound of a door opening and as she looked up completely she got a full glance of the person she'd been waiting for. This was it. The moment of truth.

As the stranger kept walking, not bothering to take a second look at Clarke she pushed her phone back into her pocket and began to walk after her.

"Hey. You're in my med class. Right?" Clarke mumbled out, reaching to touch the girls shoulder to get her attention.

The brunette turned around, pulling her head phones from her ears as she glared at Clarke. "Pardon me?"

Clarke fumbled, all of her attention focusing on the eyes that belonged to the girl in front of her. She had never seen such a beautiful shade of green. "My med class. Our med class. I'm Clarke." She mumbled awkwardly once again, holding her hand out for the stranger to shake. When the brunette showed no signs of wanting to shake hands she cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair. "Right, I was just wondering if you caught the last section of notes. I missed them."

The brunette shook her head, her glare softening a bit. "No, sorry, Clarke. I don't have the notes." With that she turned away from the blonde and placed her headphones carefully back into her ears.

That was it? Clarke wasn't satisfied.

She didn't go through all of the effort just to be shot down so quickly.

But the girl was walking away and Clarke was running out of ideas.

"Why don't you ever do anything?!" Clarke yelled out to her. Regretting it instantly as the brunette turned around, her glare becoming even more prominent. A menacing smirk formed on her features as she began walking back towards Clarke until she was stood right in front of her. Clarke would be lying if she said the height difference between them wasn't intimidating.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You never do anything. In class I mean. I've seen you. All you do is sit there with your kindergarten snacks and buy a fuck ton of candles. I don't understand. Why do you bother even going to class if you aren't going to pay attention to the entirety of it?" Clarke retorted. She hated to be rude but this had gone on long enough and she was tired of it. There was no need for it.

"Listen here, Clarke," the brunette shot back bitterly. "What I do and what I do not do in class is absolutely none of your concern what so ever. Is that clear?" Clarke nodded, and the other girl took a step back. Before she turned around once more she eyed Clarke up and down, her eyebrows furrowed.

_What the hell had Clarke just done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the posit is feed back on the prologue of this. It's been an idea brewing in my head for a long time. I hope you've enjoyed the first official chapter of this new series.
> 
> If you'd like to check out some social media posts between the characters of this story I do have some posted on my tumblr which is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amberlyns
> 
> Also, if you would like to drop by my ask box there and leave suggestions on what you'd like to see in future chapters of this story be my guest.


	3. Clarifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications are finally established.

Clarke returned to the apartment later on that evening to find Octavia and Raven huddled up together on the couch. Ravens arm slung around O's shoulders as they watched a show on Raven's laptop. At the sound of the door shutting the pair looked over to Clarke, wide smiles on their faces. "Hey there, Blondie. How'd class go today?" Raven asked, her fingers drumming against Octavia's shoulder.

"It was shit, and I seriously don't want to talk about it." Clarke mumbled and kicked off her shoes, placing her backpack down by the door before heading into the kitchen.

The two on the couch looked at each other skeptically before Raven pulled her arm back and sat up, taking the shared laptop and setting it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "You know damn well we won't accept that as your final answer." Octavia stated, throwing a playful glare in Clarkes direction.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a so called 'Hot Candle Chick", would it?" Octavia asked one of her eyebrows rose suggestively.

Clarkes head snapped up at the mentioning of the nickname she had given the girl, her eyes locking on Octavia's, "How do you even know about her?"

The brunette shrugged and leaned back against the couch with a smug smile taking its place on her lips. "Come on, Clarke. You can't expect to play house with Bellamy and then have him not give me all of the details."

Of course Bellamy had told her. And if Octavia knew about something that meant Raven also knew. And if Raven knew? Clarke might as well start digging her own grave. Her two friends had the largest mouths she had ever come to know.

"We were not playing house. We had lunch and what happened today was nothing more than a mistake on my part." Clarke defended, sauntering over to their shared refrigerator. She pulled open the door and began rooting through their array of leftover take out containers. "Octavia, where the hell is the rest of the pizza?" Clarke asked, pushing past some boxes of juice.

"Relax Griffin; it's still on the bottom shelf. It should be behind the milk. Now get your ass over here and tell us what you did to the poor girl."

Raven laughed and mumbled quietly to Octavia, "Do you think she tried to put the Griffin moves on her and got turned down?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes and turned her head to glare at the pair, proceeding to take a cold slice of pizza off the plate from inside of the fridge. "You do know that I can hear you, right?" she mumbled bitterly, making her way into the living room to join her friends.

"Just spill, Clarke. The waiting game is beneath you." Raven interjected, folding her arms over her chest and setting her feet on the coffee table.

"Alright," Clarke started before taking a deep breath. "So, there is a girl in my med in class–"

"Is she pretty?" Octavia interrupted; her eyes gleaming with interest. It had been a long time since Clarke had actually been interested in someone and Octavia, being the good friend she is would be more than happy to help assist Clarke through all of her dating needs.

"O, please. Do you want to tell me or not? Because I'm perfectly fine getting up and going to my room and spending the rest of the night wondering how I'll show my face tomorrow morning. "Clarke sighed in frustration, taking a bite of her cold slice of pizza.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Octavia mumbled, holding her hands up in defense. "Please continue."

Clarke nodded, setting her plate down in the table; pressing her palms into her knees. "Alright," she started again. "There is a girl I'm my pre med class. I don't know her or anything, but she was doing fuck all the entire time so far this semester. So after class this morning I waited for her outside."

Raven arched an eyebrow, giving Clarke a skeptical look. "Isn't waiting for a complete stranger kind of creepy, Clarke?"

"I really don't think that my acts of stalkerism come anywhere close to what I did after the alleged stalking." Clarke grumbled, leaning back against their leather love seat. "Anyways, after class when she came out she was about to leave and I stopped here I lied and said that I missed some notes or something and I asked if she had them, even though I knew she didn't."

Octavia and Raven looked to one another, trying to hold back laughter before looking back over to Clarke. "Do we need to call the police on you or something? Because I'm pretty sure you're supposed to report acts of 'stalkerism.'" Octavia teased.

"No, you idiots. Anyways, she didn't have the notes and she was slightly rude about it so when she was walking away again... I yelled at her." Clarke mumbled the last sentence and shifted her gaze down to the floor which she now found much more interesting than the topic at hand.4

"You yelled at a complete stranger? Do you even know her name?" Octavia questioned, shaking her head in disbelief.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and grunted an inaudible noise.

Raven laughed at the blonde’s awkwardness and leaned forward, placing her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. "Jesus Clarke, what does this kid even look like?"

"I don't know, she's tall. Taller than me at least. She's got brown hair, sometimes wears a lot of braids. She's got green eyes, they're pretty nice actually. She always looks like she's ready to win the fucking FIFA cup, that's for sure."

"Clarke, please tell me you didn't yell at Lexa Woods." Octavia grumbled, bringing a hand up to dramatically smack her own forehead.

"I swear to god if you yelled at Lexa Woods I might just kill you."

"Who's Lexa Woods?" Clarke asked confusion heavy in her voice. Clarke wondered how such a brief description of one human being could lead Octavia into a solid conclusion that this was in fact the human that she yelled at.

"I can't believe you yelled at Lexa Woods." Raven sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. "You do know Octavia is probably going to kill you now, right?"

"Who the hell is Lexa Woods? Clarke asked again, her voice low as she began to get angry at the lack of communication coming from her two friends.

"Yeah, Clarke yelled at Lexa Woods." Raven threw her head back dramatically and placed a hand on Octavia's shoulder. "Try to go easy on her, O. She wouldn't do it on purpose."

Octavia huffed and placed her head in her hand before looking back to Raven once more. "Hand me my phone, will you?"

Raven leaned over to the other side of the couch, plucking Octavia's phone off the end table before handing it to her. "Here you go, Miss. Blake."

"Thank you, Miss. Reyes." Octavia mocked, taking the phone in her hands. She swiped the screen unlocked and opened up an Instagram page. "Clarke, is this the kid you yelled at?" She asked, opening up a photo of a brunette.

Octavia leaned over the coffee table and handed the phone to Clarke.

Clarke took the phone, holding it out in front of her as she nervously bit into her lower lip. The picture was most definitely the girl whom she had yelled at. This girls name was Lexa. She had in fact yelled at Lexa Woods just like Octavia had expected. Looking down at the photo again she noted how happy the girl looked, a wide smile on her face as she sat next to someone at a fancy restaurant Clarke didn't recognize. Her dark brown hair was pulled off to one side and her green eyes were wide as she looked into the camera.

"Judging by the smile on her face, I would say that Clarke does think she's pretty. And I would also say that on a not as happy note that Lexa is the person Clarke yelled at." Raven added as she watched Clarke smile at the device in her hand.

"Is that her or not Clarke?" Octavia questioned frustrated. Leaning over again to snatch her phone back from the blonde’s hands to keep her from further ogling over the girl’s photos.

Clarke nodded and furrowed her eyebrows as Octavia took the phone from her. "I don't see what the big deal is. So she has an Instagram page, so do all of us. And besides, it's not like you actually know her, O. Why are you so upset about this?"

"I don't actually know her? For fuck sakes, Clarke. She's the captain of the universities soccer team. I literally tried out for her team no more than a week ago. If you yelled at her and she knows we're friends then there goes any chance I have at being on the team!" Octavia shouted, standing up from her place on the couch.

"O, come on. You know she didn't mean it. You're still going to make the team." Raven reassured her, grabbing her friend’s hand.

Octavia shook her head, her cheeks getting flushed with anger as she shook off Ravens hand. "You have to apologize to her."

"What? No. I can't just go up to her again; she'll really think I'm a psychopath if I did that."

"Why don't you just text her or something, Griffin? That way you don't actually have to talk to her." Raven suggested, her eyes dating between both girls to see if her idea could form some type of truce.

"What do you say about that, O? I'll just get her number from someone and then I'll text her and apologize." Clarke restated the idea, looking up to Octavia with a hopeful smile.

Octavia nodded a hint of anger still lingering on her face. Although she seemed to be calmed down ever so slightly. "Alright. I guess that might help. I'll text you her number, but please don't mess this up Clarke. Again."

* * *

Lexa returned to her apartment later that night. After an uneventful morning that turned out to be semi eventful she didn't particularly feel like doing much. Although, if she didn't she would be giving into the strange blonde headed girls false accusations about her work habits.

On a normal day, under normal circumstances Lexa wouldn't mind being approached after class by cute blondes with bright blue eyes. She would go as far to say that she even welcomed them. But when cute blondes come by to yell at her in public, about her work ethic she wasn't always as thrilled to receive the advance. Lexa didn't know this girl, in any way shape or form. She had noticed her come into class late a few times but as for anything else she wasn't particularly over flowing with information about the new addition to her day.

After the said being yelled at, she decided to take an afternoon of study time off and head down to the soccer field. Considering she was the captain of the team she felt it necessary to be an example to the rest of the players and train outside of practice and their games.

Once she arrived at the field, she took note of its emptiness. Lexa looked down at her watch, the dimly lit screen reading, 4:34 PM. judging by the time she guessed that everyone was either in their dorms or out having supper. She took this as the perfect opportunity to get some kicks in. They had a big game coming up two weekends from now and Lexa was feeling fairly confident about.

In the week prior her and her co-captain had hosted tryouts for their newly open spots on their team. There had been some good players, some bad players and a few who had great potential. They would be posting the new additions list outside of the locker rooms in a few days.

Lexa pulled a back and red lanyard from her pocket, a set of keys dangling at the bottom. What could she say? Being the team captain had its perks. Like unlimited access to the sports buildings. She unlocked the door to the gym facility and made her way towards the empty locker room. Lexa set her gym bag down on the metal bench, taking a seat next to it. She quickly scanned the locker room once more and stood, changing into a pair of soccer shorts and a loose tank top. She quickly tied her hair up into a messy pony tail and set off to the equipment room to collect a few balls.

Once out on the field she lined up her equipment at the half line and began firing each shot into the net. Every shot had landed in the net, with the exception of one. But Lexa blamed the inaccuracy on account for the fact that she was trying to get a mosquito off her arm whenever she also went to kick the ball.

Slow clapping took Lexa's focus away from her activity. The brunettes head turned around quickly and her eyes widened at the source of the clapping.

"Very impressive, Lexa. No surprise they made you captain this year."

Lexa surprised a laugh and turned around once again, kicking off a ball into the direction of the net. "I don't need you to tell me what's impressive about me and what's not. I think you lost your right to do that a long time ago."

"Come on, I know you miss me." The person spoke again, taking another step closer to the soccer player. "Fuck off, Costia. You've done enough. I'm not crawling back to your sorry ass just because you're lonely." Lexa argued, digging her heels into the false grass beneath. At her sides her hands curled into fists. "Just go."

Costia took another step closer to Lexa and tried to grab her hand. "Lexa. I know you. And you're lonely, face it. We can help each other out."

Lexa swatted her hand away and took a step closer to the other girl, their bodies as close as possible to one another without touching. Lexa glared down at the being in front of her, her green eyes piercing into Costia's. "Listen to me, and listen well. I don't know why you think you can suddenly reappear in my life whenever you want but I'm tired of it. I broke up with you for a damn good reason and I'm pretty sure the protocol for this on your behalf is to leave me alone."

The brunette side stepped the shorter girl and stormed off the field, slamming the door to the locker room closed behind her. She huffed quietly and trudged over to one of the sinks, her slender fingers gripping tightly on the porcelain as she looked at herself in the mirror. Dark circles lay under her eyes and a sheet of sweat poured over her face.

Practices were long; her day classes were even longer. On top of going out with Anya and Lincoln on weekends it was safe to say that Lexa was stressed out. No one said university would be this hard but no one also said it would be easy. Not to mention psychotic ex girlfriends who wouldn't get the hint approaching her did not help out with the tiredness she was constantly feeling.

Lexa hopped up onto the sink counter, folding one of her legs under the other and she pulled her phone from her shorts pocket. She unlocked her phone and typed out a message to Anya, who Lexa was hoping wouldn't mind hearing about her horrible day. She'd start with the blonde who yelled at her first thing this morning. This was not something she wanted every day after a six hour practice the night before.

**Lexa (5:09 PM)**

_This girl from my pre med class flipped out at me today for no reason at all. She was all like, "Why don't you do anything in class? Shouldn't you be working?" and I was just standing there like, "Who the fuck are you?"_

**Anya Bananya (5:12 PM)**

_Was she hot?_

 

Lexa thought for a moment about how to reply to this. The blonde was cute, and she did have very gorgeous blue eyes. That was the truth. But that really wasn't the point of why she had messaged Anya.

 

**Lexa (5:14 PM)**

_How is that relevant at all to what I just said?_

**Anya Bananya (5:16 PM)**

_Is she?_

**Lexa (5:19 PM)**

_Yes, she is. But again that's not the point. She was yelling at me for some reason. Well, really no reason. Anyways though, my days been crap. Costia just caught up with me down at the field._

Lexa pushed hopped off the counter, deciding she would shower and change once she arrived back to her own apartment. Not wanting to deal with having a run in with her ex while in she was naked in the shower.

Once she arrived at the apartment complex she mentally cursed herself for deciding to live directly on campus. An arrangement of loud obnoxious pop songs could be heard through the floor beneath her. Lexa ran a hand through her dark hair and unlocked the door, finding everything to be exactly how she left it this morning.

She also mentally thanked herself for not applying for a roommate. If there was one thing Lexa appreciated it was personal space. She shut the door behind her and threw her duffle bag  on a nearby couch. Lexa felt a vibration in her pocket and she pulled out her phone, revealing another text from Anya.

**Anya Bananya (5:21 PM)**

_Costia is a bitch. You deserved better._

**Anya Bananya (5:40 PM)**

_Unlock the door, Lex. I'm coming over._

 

* * *

 

"Okay, before I give you her number you have to promise me you won't be a total asshat to her again. You can't ruin my rep, Clarke. I really want to be on the team."

Clarke rolled her eyes and held out her phone for Octavia to put in the phone number, "It's just a text message, O. How badly can I screw it up?"

Octavia shrugged her shoulders, tapping the phone screen and saving the contact before she tossed the phone back to Clarke. "It's just a stranger, C. How badly could you screw it up?" Octavia mocked, a slight smile forming on the corners of her lips. "Just fix it, Griffin."

Clarke narrowed her eyebrows in a playful manner, catching her phone in both hands before setting it down beside her on the couch. "I'll fix it. Don't worry."

The brunette leaned over and ruffled Clarke's hair, a wide grin spread across her features. "Good. Get to it, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." She leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to Clarke's cheek before retreating down the hall to her own bedroom. The sound of the door shutting signaled that Octavia was safely in her room and the blonde picked up her phone once more.

What was a suitable way to apologize to someone you didn't even know? For doing something you don't understand why you did? It was a frustrating place to be in and Clarke had no idea how to fix the situation she had currently got herself into. Little do she know that it would have repercussions and eventually escalate down to effect Octavia. She settled for simple, straight to the point and easy.

**Clarke (11:24 PM)**

_Lexa?_

**Clarke (11:27 PM)**

_It's Clarke. I got your number from Octavia. I really wanted to apologize for earlier._

 

Clarke seemed fairly happy with that initiation. It was honest, direct, right to the point and very professional. She just hopped that Lexa would think the same whenever she read it. She also hoped that whatever Lexa did think of it, it didn't make her want to rip the blondes head off even more than she appeared to want during their first exchange.

The blonde held her phone tightly in her hand, anxiously waiting for the brunette to reply. A few minutes passed and she contemplated with the thought that Lexa might be in bed, or she might be out. Or she might have just seen the text and dismissed it all together because come on. Who really wants to have a conversation with someone who yells at you before even having a real conversation?

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started buzzing.

 

**Lexa Woods (1 New Message)**

_I think yelling at me deserves more than a simple, "I'm sorry, Lexa." text message. Don't you think, Clarke?_

This wasn't exactly the happy upbeat response Clarke had been hoping for. But in some realm she was happy that Lexa had decided to reply at all. She wasn't sure that she would if the roles had been reversed. She wasn't sure how to answer the brunette’s question. She was right, obviously. Lexa deserved more than a simple text message. But what else could Clarke offer her? She knew nothing about the other girl so there was no point in getting her a gift. And she didn't know where she lived so there was no hope of going over there to apologize in person.

And on top of all of that, it was nearly midnight. Not exactly the best time to be giving extravagant apologies to angry soccer players with pretty eyes.

* * *

 

Clarke is only half surprised whenever Lexa doesn't show up for class the next morning. A part of her hoped to see the brunette but deep down she was relived due to the avoidance of what was to be an awkward confrontation.

The time passed by slowly, Clarke's head eventually found its way onto her desk as she fell asleep to the sound of the professors monotone voice.

It was about forty five minutes later whenever she was awoken from her nap by a buzzing motion from her pocket. She reached down and pulled out her phone. Clarke rolled her eyes at the message from Octavia.

**AGENT O (11:12 AM)**

_IMPORTANT:Lincoln is over and all bets are off if you walk in on something you didn't want to see._

With that in mind Clarke decides it to be a better idea to head to the campus library instead of going directly back to her shared apartment. As much as Clarke was happy for Octavia finding a new person to make out with, she wasn't as thrilled about having them constantly do it at their apartment. And don't get Clarke wrong, Lincoln did seem like a nice guy. He brought Octavia coffee and flowers the other morning whenever she met up with him for breakfast. They were a cute couple if they could call it that. But they were on top of each other like rabbits.

After class had finally ended Clarke collected her things, stuffing them all into her backpack. She shuffled down the steps out of the classroom and waved off to Professor Kane as she exited the lecture hall.

Heading across campus, Clarke made her way to the library building. A few people bustled around the outside, talking amongst themselves. Clarke smiled politely on her way through the front door and offered a polite smile to those who she passed.

Even though she was slightly annoyed at the change in scenery for her studying time, Clarke decided to make the best of it. The library was quiet on a good day and there was a place to get pizza nearby and that was good enough for Clarke to be convinced to stake out in one of the med sections for at least a few hours.

She made her way up the stairs to the top floor of the library, her hand gripping into the railing. Looking round the room she noticed a few people sitting on the couches, some at tables and the librarian down an isle restocking the book shelves from her cart.

Clarke settles down at an empty table near the back of the library, pulling her laptop out onto the desk and a few of her textbooks. Setting them neatly in a stack to her right she takes out her charger cord and begins to look for an outlet to plug it into.

Clarke does not find an outlet. What Clarke does find though is a not so unfamiliar brunette sitting no more than three tables away, completely engrossed in a familiar hard cover text book.If the blonde had planned to get any studying whatsoever done that afternoon it was all thrown out the window by this point.

She disregarded the charger back into her backpack and quickly packed up the rest of her belongings.

She had two options.

1\. Flee.

2\. Go over and apologize formally.

Option two seemed to be the one that would produce the more results, Clarke decided. She pressed the backs of her knees to her chair, pushing it out behind her as she stood. A quick glance to her left tells Clarke that Lexa hasn't noticed she's there yet. She's unsure if that's a good or bad thing but it's a thing nonetheless because she's cautiously approaching the brunettes work space and eventually she's standing at the foot of Lexa's table.

Clarke cleared her throat, placing both of her palms flat down on the wooden table in front of her in attempt to get the other girls attention.

Lexa’s green eyes shifted up from her textbook briefly to take in the sight of Clarke for a moment before they quickly retreated back to the safety of the pages words. _Damn Clarke and her blue eyes._

The blonde cleared her throat once again and a semi frustrated sigh left Lexa’s lips as she dropped her book onto the desk with a loud thump. She folded her arms over her chest and gave the blonde her attention, sitting back comfortably in her chair. “I assume you have something stuck in your throat or you have something you wish to say.”

Clarke nodded her head, her fingers digging nervously into the table. This again was not how she planned to speak to the other girl. She was silently becoming aware of how faulty all of her attempts were. "Why did you let me yell at you, Lexa?"

"I wouldn't say I let you yell at me,” The brunette stated before taking a momentary pause, thinking over her words carefully before she spoke again. “It was more of, you came up to me, cornered me and yelled at me despite the fact I am a total stranger to you kind of situation." Lexa shrugged her shoulders, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I know that I was wrong. I really shouldn't have. I just saw you and you weren't working and I really just wanted to help you. I thought maybe you weren't getting it so I was going to ask you but I panicked and yelled at you." Clarke mumbled out in one breath, her voice catching in her throat as she looked down to meet Lexa’s eyes which were now actively staring into Clarkes.

"Clarke,” Lexa started, her voice much softer than before. “There were much more simple and polite ways to do that than to follow me out of class and yell at me. And besides, what I do in class and don't do in class isn't really any of your business. As you can clearly see, I actually do the work." Lexa gestured to the massive stacks of paper and text books piled all over the table in front of her.

Clarke nodded her head and a held her hand out to the other girl. “So do you think you can forgive me?” A small formed on the soccer players lips and she rolled her eyes at Clarkes attempt to make peace with her. “I suppose you could say that.” She added, extending her hand out to shake Clarkes.

Clarke would be lying if she said she felt nothing whenever her hand came into contact with Lexa’s.

Lexa would also be lying if asked the same thing.

The blonde looked around for a moment, and then her eyes settled on an empty chair next to her. “Can I sit with you? We could help each other study.” Clarke suggested, reluctantly letting the brunettes hand go.

Lexa pondered over the thought for a moment before deciding that some company wouldn’t be completely awful to have. Seeing as practice that night was canceled and all she really had to do was study for their first the upcoming week. Which conveniently Clarke would have to study for as well.

The brunette pulled out the chair beside her and gestured for Clarke to sit down. “You might as well. It seems we both have similar priorities.”

* * *

 

 

Two hours later the pair had long since given up on studying and Clarke didn’t fail to mention there was a pretty good pizza place nearby. The blonde was more than happy to go pick one up for them despite Lexa’s protest of not being hungry. ( _the sound of the brunette's stomach rumbling told Clarke otherwise_.)

Clarke called in the half vegetarian and half meats for the pair after learning that Lexa was in fact not a meat fanatic like the blonde herself and the rest of her friend group. The blonde picked up the box for the two twenty minutes later after she had made Lexa promise not to ditch her alone in the library because that would be in Clarkes words, “Really lame of you.”

She returned fifteen minutes later, pizza in tow to find Lexa in the same place. A smile formed on Clarkes face as she watched the soccer players fingers delicately braid strands of her own hair, while her eyes darted across the page of notes scribbled into her notebook.

“I come bearing a meal fit for a king.” Clarke announced as she approached closer, setting her box down onto the table.

“How thoughtful of you, brave knight.” Lexa mused, pushing her books to the side.

Clarke took back her chair once again and pulled it closer to the table, “You are most welcome.”

Lexa grabbed a stack of napkins from the included bag and placed one out for herself and another in front of Clarke. She then opened the box and placed two slices on Clarke’s napkin and two for herself on her own. “I’ve never had pizza from there, how can I be sure to trust it?”

“You’re such a dork.” Clarke laughed and shook her head in amusement. She picked up a slice of pizza and brought it to her lips, blowing on it for a split second before taking a bite. With a mouthful of food she managed to mumble out, “See, not dead yet.”

* * *

 

"Why did you let on you didn't know me?" Lexa asks, pulling Clarke’s attention from her book.

The two had finally finished eating and were now stretched out on the floor together, a mess of paper , textbooks and charger cords spread out around them.

"Because I didn't. Or because I still don’t maybe. I thought you were just some kid like the rest of us. And I guess you still are, just a kid who happens to be the captain of the soccer team. Until my roommate Octavia told me who you were.” Clarke added, flipping the page of her textbook. “She freaked at me for yelling at you too, so just know I didn't get off easy."

"Ah yes, Octavia. She was very impressive at tryouts the other evening." Lexa nodded and placed her head in her hand, gazing over at the blonde.

"And you let on you didn't know me because you really didn't?” Clarke questioned, her brow arching in curiosity.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “ I had heard of you I suppose. I know your parents though. And before you start to think I'm a creep I would like to clarify that I know them strictly as doctors. I can't count the amount of times I've ended up in their ER. They may as well make an entire room dedicated to me and all of the fractures I've gotten."

"Funnily enough, I think I've heard of you at the dinner table once or twice. My mom used to talk about a little girl she had to see every couple of weeks because of sports injuries. Obviously she couldn't tell me your name, confidentiality and all." Clarke laughed, recalling the copious amounts of times her mom had to leave during dinner to go tend to the same child that kept breaking her arm or fracturing her own ankle.

"No, you're right. That was probably me." Lexa laughs, a short and quiet one. But Clarke picked up on it right away and it made her smile. "I was always in there for something. Abby gave me my first cast actually." 

Clarke nodded and rolled onto her side, taking in the site of the girl beside her. Anyone would be foolish if they didn’t think that Lexa was drop dead gorgeous. Fragments of braids remained in her brown curls and her green eyes reflected in the florescent lights that hung from the ceiling. The blonde’s eyes traveled further down to admire Lexa’s unfashionable fashion choice of a white sweatshirt bearing their campus logo and a pair of black wind pants. “Don’t feel too special, she gave me my first one as well.”

“I’ll try not to.” Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, “What time is it?”

“It’s quarter after nine.”

“How the _hell_ did we just spend all afternoon and literally all evening sitting here?

Clarke shrugged and placed her phone down beside her once more, “I’m not sure. But I’ll be damned if I don’t pass that godforsaken test next week.”

The brunette sat up and ran her slender fingers through her hair, a soft yawn escaping her lips.”I couldn’t agree more. I best be going though, Clarke. Five AM runs are not friendly to those who stay up late.”  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait for this one. I truly have no excuses other than the fact I am a sixteen year old child trying to figure out what to do with my life.  
> On another note though, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and are on the look out for the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was an idea that I had not too long ago and I have decided to attempt to follow through with it. If this seems like something you would be interested in reading please drop me some feedback and I shall see to it that I will upload more parts.


End file.
